Animal Instinct Yusei Fudo Lemon OneShot
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a Lemon one-shot for my friend YamiSasha but anyone is welcome to read.


_**Jewels: I was forced into this one-shot by Sasha.**_

_**Sasha: I did not force you.**_

_**Jewels: Well you said things that gave me no choice but to write this one-shot.**_

_**Sasha: All I said was that Yusei would be making out with Jack if you didn't write this for me.**_

_**Jewels: THAT'S SO CRUEL!**_

_**Sasha: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Jewels: *Sniffs* Thank you.**_

_**Sasha: You're welcome.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I see London, I see France, I stole Yusei's underpants," I sang as I skipped into the abandoned warehouse that me and my best friend Jewels called home.

"I'm not going to ask," she said not putting the morning paper down.

"Well I am going to tell you anyway," I said, "I snuck down to the train tunnel and stole them."

"Where they the ones that he was wearing?" she asked looking out of the corner of her eye.

"What…NO ABSOLUTLY NOT!" I said.

"But you thought about it," she said looking back at the paper.

"Well um…" I started.

"But it's really none of my concern," she said, "I know you like…well love Yusei…why else would you steal him underpants."

"Because of that time he stole mine," I said.

"Riiiight," she said, "So how does he sleep?"

"Just his boxers," I replied.

She chuckled, put the paper down on the table, got up, and started to leave the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Makes me wonder how long you were really there because you were gone when I got up," she replied.

"Well how does Jack sleep," I retorted crossing my arms.

She turned and looked at me raising an eyebrow. "You don't really want to know the answer to that do you?" she asked.

"Ew you can't be serious," I said.

"Dead serious," she said, "No clothes." She laughed and left the room.

I rubbed my eye trying to get it to quite twitching and I sat down and ate an apple and thought about Yusei. I'll admit…I did sit and watch him for a few minutes but that was just because he looked so peaceful and then I stole a pair of boxers from his dresser drawer and ran.

YUSEI'S POV

I sat up in bed and looked around the room. _'I need to clean in here,' _I thought and then I noticed something shiny on the ground.

I picked it up and saw it was a heart charm that I knew belonged on Sasha's charm bracelet. I got up and looked around some more and saw that my dresser was open slightly. I opened the drawer and saw that my normally neat piles were messed up.

"Sasha," I said quietly before getting dressed and heading to the warehouse where she lived.

JEWELS' POV

"Where is she?" Yusei asked walking over to me.

"There are a lot of shes in this world Yusei," I replied.

"You know what she," he said.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Don't be a smart ass Jewels," he said.

"My ass is by no means smart," I retorted.

He flicked the cigarette that I was holding out of my hand and it landed in a puddle.

"See that wasn't very nice," I said, "Just because you're ticked doesn't mean that you have to ruin MY life. That was my last cigarette."

"So quit," he said.

"Easier said that done," I retorted.

"Where is Sasha?" he asked.

"Oh look, finally a name to the 'she'," I said leaning against the building, "Sasha is inside."

He stomped past me and went inside.

"Someone needs to get laid," I said playing with my lighter.

SASHA'S POV

"SASHA!" Yusei yelled coming into the room.

I jumped and dived under the table, but he just bent over and looked at me.

"These belong to me," he said grabbing his boxers.

"Yeah, well, I had to get you back," I said.

He held out his hand and he helped me out from under the table. After I was standing up and he let go of my hand he set something on the table.

"You dropped that," he said.

I picked up my heart charm and quickly put it back on my bracelet. "Thank you Yusei," I said, "It's-."

"Your favorite charm and you would have been devastated if you had lost it," he said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah," I said, "You know Yusei I-."

"It's no problem," he said, "I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" I asked.

"For sneaking into my room and stealing my underwear," he said.

"Oh yeah…thanks," I said, "But that's not what I was going to say."

"Then what were you going to say?" he asked.

"Well you see the thing is…well," I started but stopped.

"Hmmm," Yusei said before his lips crashed down onto mine.

I was so happy at that point that everything just sped up and it was like an animal instinct took over both of us. Before I knew it both mine and Yusei's shirts were off and I was laid down on the table.

I moaned as his lips went down to my neck and I felt goose bumps rise on his skin as my hands traveled down to the top of his pants.

"No one's stopping you," he whispered.

I went to undo his pants but I stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"I just think we'll be more comfortable in my room," I said.

He pulled away from me and I got off the table and let him to my room which was what used to be an office and I just put a bed in it. Yusei closed the door behind us and I looked him.

"Where were we?" he asked putting his hands on my hips and then kissing my neck.

"Somewhere around here," I replied as my hands slid back down to his pants and slowly unzipped them causing him to moan when I put pressure it the right spots.

When his pants dropped to the floor he stepped out of them and I got an idea. I softly kissed from his shoulder down to the hem if his navy blue silky boxers. I got comfortable on my knees and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked straight ahead and took my finger and slipped it into the slit of his boxers and ran it along his member making him moan.

"S…Sasha don't tease," Yusei groaned.

"Ok," I said slyly as I undid the button of his boxers letting his fully erected member free.

I bit my lip as I looked at him. With the pants that he wears you wouldn't be able to tell his size but he was absolutely amazing.

I began to gently nip and tease the sensitive skin causing him to moan.

"Please quit teasing Sasha," he managed to get out as I teased the tip of his member.

I put my mouth around his member and slowly suck as Yusei groaned and said my name in pleasure. He bucked his hips forward once or twice almost choking me but it caused me to moan giving him a slight vibration.

"S…Sasha," Yusei said as the pre cum slowly dripped down my chin, but before he could cum he pulled me off of him.

"I want…to be in you when I cum," he panted.

I nodded and stood up but immediately found myself on the bed. His hand traveled down to the top of my jeans and he pulled them off with ease, then he kissed up my stomach to the front clasp of my bra and unhooked it with his teeth. He took my bra and threw it….somewhere and he suck and nipping on my left nipple while massaging right.

"Yusei…you are such an animal," I said as he switch sides.

He came up and kissed me as I felt him start to slid down my underwear. I kicked it off and I was so busy with Yusei's lips I was expecting it when he slid two fingers into me.

"Oh…Yusei," I managed to get out as he moved his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out.

The heat that was rising in the pit of my stomach rose even more when he slid a third finger into me.

"Yu…Yusei," I moaned.

He pulled his fingers out and I was slightly disappointed that he stopped.

"You ready?" he asked positioning himself near my entrance and I could feel him teasing me ever so slightly.

"Yes Yusei…please," I said.

He slid into me and I moaned loudly. As he slowly started to move I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to enter deeper.

"Faster Yusei," I moaned.

He complied speeding up slightly not wanting this to end quickly.

"Mmm…harder Yusei," I moaned.

Again he complied but only a little.

"Faster! Harder!" I yelled.

"Scream my name and I will," he said.

"Yusei!" I yelled.

"Louder," he said moved a little harder and faster.

"YUSEI OH GOD YUSEI PLEASE!" I screamed.

He soon started to move so hard and so fast that the headboard of my bed was hitting the wall.

JEWELS' POV

"And then he flicked my last cigarette into a puddle, just because he's mad doesn't mean he has to ruin my morning," I said to Jack as we walked through the warehouse.

"You need to quit anyway," he said.

"That's not the-," I stopped when I heard a banging noise. I looked to my right and saw that we were next to Sasha's room. "What the?" I started.

"Faster Yusei!" we heard coming from inside the room.

"Well this is awkward," Jack said.

"Not like you haven't had sex before," I said, "And I just said this morning that Yusei needed to get laid…good for him." I walked down the hall with Jack to my room (what happened in there is my business).

SASHA'S POV

"Yu…Yu…Yusei oh god," I moaned.

Yusei grunted as he moved in and out. We could both tell that we were getting close and neither of us wanted this to end but…you can't stop these things.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum," I said as I released.

Not long after Yusei released as well and rolled off of me. We were both out of breath and lost for words. Except for…

"I love you," we both said.

* * *

_**Jewels: So I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
